Eris
Eris is the main antagonist who appears in Barbie in A Mermaid Tale and in Barbie in A Mermaid Tale 2. She is Queen Calissa's younger sister. She is jealous of her older sister and imprisons her to become queen. She is voiced by Kathleen Barr. Story Eris is the sister of Queen Calissa. When Calissa and Eris were young, it was time for the Changing of the Tides Ceremony and only one could take the throne. Princess Calissa was more kind and fair than her sister, plus she could spin Merilia, whereas Eris couldn't, so she took the throne. Eris started to hate her sister. After years, Eris overthrew Calissa and took the throne. She ruled Oceana for 15 years selfishly. The ocean became sick since the Merillia was unhealthy, as Calissa was unhappy locked up. But when Queen Calissa's half-human, half-mermaid daughter (Merliah) came to Oceana, Eris was deposed. She later escaped from her prison with the unwitting help of Kylie Morgan. Eris revealed she had the power to make anyone live through their worst nightmare, and with it, she planned to take the thrown of Oceana and spin merillia. Ultimately, she was defeated and experienced her ''worst nightmare, having legs instead of a tail. Treatment of others Eris typically mistreats others. One such example is in ''Barbie in A Mermaid Tale. When she still ruled Oceana, she had an Eris Festival held for her. The citizens were to tell her how much they adored her, and if they did not, she would not give them the Merillia spun by Calissa, which would cause the ocean to die. When a fish was applying makeup and not paying attention to her during the Eris Festival, she spun her signature whirlpool which sucked the fish in and sent to the dungeons. She is also occasionally rude to The Destinies. Another example is in Barbie in A Mermaid Tale 2. When she was rescued from the whirlpool, she screamed at Alistair: "What took you so long!" Personality Eris is vain and loves power and attention. She is the only one in the royal family who cannot spin merilia (the life force of the sea) and that makes her jealous. She gets very angry when someone doesn't listen to her. Whoever displeases her, she throws them into an orange magical whirlpool that sends them to her dungeon. In the end, her whirlpools are what finally get rid of her. In the sequel, she is capable to make nightmare spells, who make the worst fears of others come true. She is also a good actress being able to act nice. She can make powerful whirlpools by spinning her finger(normal sized)or swimming round and round at a fast speed(giant sized). Physical Appearance Eris has short reddish brown hair with orange streaks. She has dark brown eyes. Her mermaid tail (which in the end of the sequel is turned into human legs by one of her own nightmare spells), and on top has streaks of orange tones. She wears a big red headdress with a golden crown, and wears spiked earrings, golden bracelets and a red protective necklace that is thrown and broken by Merliah to show the inhabitants of Oceana that Calissa is alive. The red protective necklace was one of the things needed for Merliah to overthrow Eris. Gallery Fate Gets turned into a human by her nightmare spell. Trivia *Eris is voiced by Kathleen Barr, who also voices Snouts. *Eris is the name of the Goddess of Chaos and Discord in Greek mythology. See Also Category:Barbie in A Mermaid Tale Characters Category:Mermaids Category:Antagonists Category:Aunts Category:Barbie in A Mermaid Tale 2 Characters Category:Elders Category:Queens Category:Females Category:Wizards Category:Royalty Category:Evil women Category:Magical powers Category:Siblings